Give You What You Like
by Allyson Dark
Summary: Buffy is drunk and lonely, Faith is equally as drunk and ready to leave town, so what happens when they meet at The Bronze and fall back into old habits Songfic.


Okay, this was inspired the song is Give You What You Like, by Avril Lavigne. I don't claim anything, just thought it would be a great story line. I also don't own the characters, just playing with them. Let me know what you think.

* * *

Buffy was a wreck to say the least, Angel had left her, Spike was no longer around and all of her human love interests..just weren't interested anymore. So, alone and half buzzed, she made her way to The Bronze to fill up on more booze and perhaps find a one night stand.

When she walked in, a slow smile creeped its way onto her features, her hips swayed to the loud music as she made her way to the bar. Men and women alike, stared at her jean encased ass, making their way up to her toned midriff, barely concealed under a blue tank top that was about two sizes too small, making her chest look bigger than it was.

In short, she felt sexy, dangerous and ready to pounce. With the amount of alcohol already in her system, it wouldn't take much more to get her to be reckless, but it wasn't until she had sat down and ordered a drink, did she realize, that she wasn't sure how to flirt anymore, drunk or not.

Faith had been wandering around town, just killing time until she had to catch her flight in the morning, she needed out of Sunnydale, away from everything that had once made up her life.

Only upon reaching The Bronze, did she realize, why she was here, the familiar humming of her blood had drawn her here, toward the last person she wanted to see. She could see the blonde slayer from the door, she was sitting at the bar, looking sexy, her drink barely touched.

_Damn, what's little goodie two shoes doing here, getting drunk_. She thought to herself as she started across the floor, her mind on autopilot.

It wasn't until she was in the seat right next to the blonde, that she came to her senses, her body tingling at their proximity. She couldn't help the way she felt, her stomach clenching every time she was around the other slayer.

"Hey there, can I buy you another drink?" She asked, her voice low, cool, her dark eyes glimmering in the dim light.

Buffy turned her head slightly, looking at the brunette slayer with a smirk "Sure, let me just finish this one" She said and picked up her glass of Jack, downing it in one smooth gulp. "I'll have another Jack, thanks."

From what Faith could tell, Buffy was already pretty drunk, it was almost funny, seeing her with her guard down like that. "You got it blondie" She said and tapped the counter. "I'll have a Jack and a Scotch."

The bartender glanced at her and shrugged before pouring the drinks.

A few drinks later and they were both on the dancefloor like old times, their bodies hot against each other as the music blared. Faith's hands wandered the blonde's body slowly, drawing shivers and soft sounds from the other slayer.

The way they moved was like something out of a movie, it seemed to be too choreographed, their bodies insync. They couldn't help it at all, their minds were too fogged over with drink and they just moved on instinct.

When Faith moved her arms around Buffy's waist, pulling her closer, she grinned at the soft, contented sigh that escaped the smaller girl's mouth. She loved that sigh and she loved that she was the cause.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered into the blonde's ear, her lips grazing against the side of her jaw, making her shiver again.

"Sounds like a plan to me." The blonde replied, grabbing Faith's arm tightly, pulling her through the crowd. Even in their drunken state, they managed to make it across the dancefloor pretty gracefully.

Once they made it to the alleyway, Buffy pounced, pressing her mouth to Faith's, her teeth nipping as her hands moved down the brunette's body.

Faith didn't even care that she was being dominated, that the brick was digging into her back, scratching her skin as the blonde assaulted her mouth. Her stomach did somersaults as she readjusted their positions, bringing the sloppy kisses to a halt, turning them into ones of hot, pent up, passion.

It didn't take long for their hands to end up in each other's shirts, groping, just trying to feel the other. With each other, they never had to feel alone, one knew exactly how the other felt.

It was Faith though, that broke the heated embrace, scooping Buffy up bridal style "My place isn't too far from here." She panted, her voice low and husky. _At least for now it is._ She shook her head trying not to dwell on the fact that she didn't plan on staying in the morning.

Buffy just nodded and started to kiss the dark slayer's neck, her arms snaking around her shoulders as she was carried.

Faith didn't walk, she ran, she wanted to get there before whatever spell they were under broke, she didn't want to lose her chance, she just wanted to feel Buffy, all of her. When they reached the apartment complex, she hastily punched in the security code and walked in, so glad her apartment was on the first floor.

Within moments she was tossing Buffy on the bed, chuckling lowly as she pulled her shirt off, tossing it at the blonde. She watched as Buffy rolled her eyes and tossed it to the side, pulling hers off to make it even before patting the bed impatiently.

She wasn't sure what had gotten into her, but she loved how Faith made her feel, the fire that was burning low in her gut was driving her nuts, clouding the little judgement she had left. But as Faith crawled closer, all thought went out the window, she just wanted this, she didn't care what it meant, if it meant anything, she just wanted to feel.

Faith hovered over Buffy as she smirked, leaning in to kiss her, their lips almost touching before she pulled away, teasing her, a pleased grunt coming from her throat as the blonde grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her hard.

As their tongues mingled, their lips clashing, their hands moved across each other's skin, leaving trails of fire against each others body. Fumbling hands undid bras and pants, throwing clothes across the room, the sound of tearing fabric echoed against the bland walls.

Their bodies slick with sweat as they started their dangerous dance, neither was sure what to do, but reacted on instinct. Faith was the first to start, her fingers brushing along Buffy's thighs, making the blonde shiver and gasp as they trailed higher.

Once she was at the other slayer's heat, she just did what she would do to herself. Her thumb rubbed circles against that small bundle of nerves as her middle finger brushed her entrance, slipping into her slick passage easily.

Buffy let out a low moan as she felt Faith touching her, it was pure bliss, it was amazing, her body was on fire. The pressure was building as she felt the brunette slip another finger inside of her, pumping into her slowly.

It wasn't until Buffy growled lowly, digging her nails into the dark slayer's back "Faster." She ground out, her hips bucking into Faith's hand, dying for some more friction.

Faith responded by smirking dangerously and nodding her head, adding another finger before she increased her pace, pumping into the girl at a delicious speed. Faith loved the sounds the blonde made, it drove her forward, watching the faces as she was building up to climax.

Buffy was moaning incoherently as the fire grew and grew, her eyes were closed as her heart pounded, her breath coming in pants as Faith's strong hands worked her. But Faith's mouth on her breasts was the tipping point, throwing her over the edge.

The way Buffy screamed her name as she came, drove Faith wild, bringing a smile to her lips as she slowed down, drawing out the climax, until Buffy's body stilled, the only sounds now were their labored breaths and heartbeats.

Faith rolled off of the blonde and laid next to her, the sweat chilling her body slowly. After a few moments she pulled the blankets over them and smiled as Buffy snuggled into her side. Faith didn't need the blonde to 'return the favor' she was quite content with the outcome as they both drifted off to sleep.

When the alarm went off, signaling that it was two hours before Faith's flight left, she hurriedly shut it off, glancing at the still sleeping blonde with a sigh of relief. She didn't want to wake her up, couldn't stand to see the look of disappointment on her face.

With a soft sigh, the brunette got dressed quickly and quietly, grabbing her packed bag off the floor before turning to the slumbering blonde. With a soft kiss to her forehead and a note on the side table, she left without saying goodbye.

When Buffy awoke, she was in a daze, between the hangover and the cotton mouth, she was easily distracted as her mind started to piece together the events of last night. With a nervous twist of her stomach, she glanced at the empty spot next to her.

With a sad sigh, she got out of bed pulling on her clothes. Her shirt and pants looked fine but the remains of her underwear was disturbing to say the least. Just as she was about to leave she spotted the note, Faith's hand writing scribbled on the crisp piece of paper.

_Buffy,_

_I'm sorry I can't be here when you wake up, I need out of Sunnydale, there's just too much darkness here, too many bad memories. I want a clean slate and I think last night was the start of it._

_I really care about you Buff, I just don't think I can do anything about it right now, you deserve a lot better than a messed up murder like me, but if you ever decide to stoop to my level, I'll be living in Ohio with an old friend of mine, when I get settled I'll send you a postcard with her address._

_Last night was so amazing, I almost can't believe it was real, I'm really glad I chose to roam around last night, if I hadn't I wouldn't have been able to see you and well...yeah._

_Thank you for opening my eyes to what I was blind to, I'll miss you._

_Faith._

Buffy read the note, tears building in her eyes as she shook her head "Oh, Faith.." She murmured before folding the note up and sticking it into her pocket. She would watch the mail like a hawk until Faith's postcard came and then she would make a nice cross country trip to Ohio. She needed Faith more than she ever thought possible.


End file.
